


Imbolc

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A principios de 2011 los ejecutivos de la cadena de televisión ABC inician la búsqueda del show que cubra el espacio que la marcha de Oprah dejaría a partir de la seguiente temporada. Harry Potter, uno de los directores de programación, se ve en la obligación de retornar a Inglaterra con un equipo de colaboradores para convencer a la estrella Lucien Black de que en Estados Unidos su carrera alcanzaría nuevas cotas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbolc

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc., no se infringen derechos de autor y no hay fines comerciales en esta historia. Anne Sweeney, Paul Lee, Andy Duncan y Luke Johnson pertenecen a sus familias (supongo). Channel 4 es propiedad de un grupo de inversores británicos y la cadena ABC pertenece a The Walt Disney Company.  
> Publicado originalmente en:Fluffy Fest de HD_esp Livejournal

"Thig an nathair as an toll

Là donn Brìde,

Ged robh trì troighean dhen t-sneachd

Air leac an làir."

(Imbolc. Proverbio gaélico escocés)

 

Las notas de la melodía aún se oían en la sala y la imagen del presentador sonriendo a su invitado no dejó de verse hasta que las luces se encendieron en la sala de reuniones del piso 78 de un edificio de oficinas de Nueva York. Todas las miradas se fijaron en la mujer madura, pero de apariencia juvenil, sentada en la cabecera más alejada de la mesa. Anne Sweeney continuaba con sus ojos grises anclados en la pantalla que apenas dejaba ver la silueta fantasmal del rubio presentador.

– Esperamos tu opinión Anne…

La voz de Paul Lee se elevó segura cuando ya todos pensaban que el silencio continuaría. El presidente de la cadena ABC sonrió casi sin mover sus labios y esperó a que la CEO de la compañía volviera a estar entre ellos, no sólo corporalmente. Desde que asumiera la presidencia de la rama televisiva de la cadena, el hombre moreno y de apariencia un tanto exótica para los cánones más vendidos por los medios, aprendió que cuando Anne Sweeney miraba con esa intensidad hacia la casi nada era porque se acercaba otro cambio sustancial.

Entre 2010 y 2011 muchos eventos sacudieron las bases de la cadena: la marcha de McPherson de la presidencia, el anuncio del retiro de Oprah… la caída del rating de algunas de las ficciones más rentables de la empresa… y tanto él como su equipo de ejecutivos y creadores no habían descansado un día previendo, produciendo y vendiendo como nadie que no formara parte de ese mundo mágico tan particular que es la televisión podría siquiera llegar a imaginar. A su lado, no dejaba de leer tweets y mensajes su mano derecha, Marjorie Simmons; a la izquierda de la rubia belleza, Harry, el león inglés, hacía otro tanto.

– Considero que no me hiciste venir desde Burbank para mostrarme a tus candidatos sin tener algo más firme que compartir, Paul.

El acento pulido de la mujer llenó la sala y dejó la pelota en el campo de los ejecutivos locales.

– De más está decir que la marcha en mayo de Oprah será un evento de proporciones épicas – una ronda de asentimientos llenó el recinto– y menos sorpresivo aún es decir que cubrir esa franja horaria será tarea titánica, no sólo para nosotros, sino para las demás cadenas.

– Por ello es que los hemos citado hoy aquí, para mostrarles los cuatro candidatos más firmes que hemos encontrado para llenar el espacio que Winfrey dejará. Antes de que digas nada, Nigel –atajó rápida la rubia–, somos muy conscientes de que nadie hará nada similar al fenómeno que representan veinticinco años de éxito y contacto con el público como lo ha hecho ella. Pero eso no quita que no hay mejor momento que este para renovar la franja con un formato similar, pero a la vez con una cara nueva.

Anne miró por primera vez a la figura sentada más allá de Marjorie y no le asombró que los verdes irises detrás de las gafas de fina montura le devolvieran la mirada con firmeza y una abierta honestidad que Anne no terminaba de creer.

– ¿Crees que sea posible traerle?

De alguna manera Harry esperaba esa pregunta desde el mismo momento en que se encendieron las luces. Todo el equipo de Lee tenía claro que presentaban cuatro alternativas, pero solo una de ellas enamoraría la pantalla y sería la elegida por la CEO. Era casi como una mascarada en la que a la hora de mostrar las caras, quien estaba detrás de la máscara del rey no era otro que el rey mismo.

– Es difícil, pero no imposible. Su contrato con Channel 4 termina en mayo. Pero sabemos de buena fuente que Johnson y Duncan no le dejarán ir sin pelear.

– ¿Qué dice su representante? ¿Es posible tentarle con más dinero, regalías…?

– Ese es el tema. Él no lo hace por el dinero precisamente. Si leyeron el resumen que les dejamos, sabrán que es el heredero de una de las fortunas más sólidas de Gran Bretaña y me atrevería a decir que de Europa. El gancho sería convencerle de que cruzar el charco es crecer y que su fama se elevará exponencialmente.

Detrás de las gafas de montura casi invisible los ojos del ejecutivo brillaron casi con furia, como si la fortuna o el deseo de fama de su compatriota fueran ofensas personales hacia él. Aunque más bien parecía como…

– ¿Lo conoces Harry?

– De la época de colegio…

– ¿Colegio? Creí que terminaste tus estudios en Harvard…

– Instituto, Anne, fuimos al mismo instituto.

– A veces olvido que tú también eres un niño rico, Harry querido –la sonrisa encantadora que iluminó el rostro de la mujer ni siquiera intentó ser cálida y, no por primera vez, Harry se encontró pensando que de haber estudiado en Inglaterra, Anne hubiera sido una Slytherin en la misma época que Lucius, Narcissa y sus mismos padres. Pero como él bien sabía, ella estudió en Salem y en Harvard luego.

– Al lado de él, Anne, soy apenas un modesto heredero.

La risa de todos los presentes recibió ese comentario. Porque si había una palabra que nadie relacionaría jamás con el director de programación más joven de ABC era modestia. Harry Potter se había ganado el apodo de feroz león inglés no sólo por su nacionalidad, sino por su arrojo y su desenfreno a la hora de ganar en cada desafío, sin importar demasiado lo que resignara hasta concretar sus planes. Así, con poco menos de treinta y un años, estaba sentado entre los ejecutivos de una de las cadenas de televisión más conocidas del mundo y se codeaba con la crema y nata de la sociedad y estrellas del show business.

– Como lo veo tenéis treinta días a partir de hoy para hacerle firmar el contrato, sesenta para las grabaciones del programa piloto y otros sesenta hasta el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada. No necesito aclarar que quiero al príncipe encantador con nosotros y no aceptaré un fracaso ni excusas, Paul.

– Contamos con ello Anne. Harry viajará a Londres la próxima semana y permanecerá allí, en caso de ser necesario, hasta los primeros días de febrero.

 _Imbolc._

La fiesta de los pronósticos. ¿Llegaría pronto la primavera para la cadena? La mirada que compartieron la bruja y el mago allí sentados pasó inadvertida para el resto de los presentes.

 

*************************************

 

– Aplausos yyyyyyyy… ¡Corten!

Las indicaciones del director se oían aún a través del retorno en su oído izquierdo, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco de su rostro.

Salió de las luces del plató hacia la zona de vestuarios seguido por uno de los productores y por su asistente personal.

– El primer entrevistado de mañana será el representante de Cardiff y no la actriz del escándalo, porque como sabrás el abogado de…

– ¿Cómo cubriremos en tercer bloque entonces? –El acento cadencioso hizo que las palabras murieran en los labios del productor que caminaba a su lado, antes de que se explayara en detalles que no necesitaba conocer en ese preciso momento.

– Bueno, verás… El tercer bloque estará destinado a una nueva campaña en pro de la donación de órganos y…

– Déjame ver si entiendo. Pones a un político en el primer segmento, cocina naturista en el segundo y una comisión de señoras bienintencionadas en el tercero… Adivinaré, traerás a un mago de globos para el cierre.

Su sarcasmo era bien conocido y aunque dolía ser el receptor de su trato a veces despiadado, también era cierto que Jeremy lo prefería a estar totalmente fuera del radar del rubio.

– No, no es un mago de globos. Es un pianista que representará al Reino Unido en un concurso en Canadá el mes próximo.

La ceja levantada fue lo último que vio del rubio antes de que su asistente cerrara la puerta en sus narices.

– A veces eres tan malo como Draco…

–Millie, no llegamos hasta aquí por la bondad de nuestros corazones.

La figura sentada en uno de los sillones del camerino del presentador sonrió ante una disputa que conocía de memoria y que escuchaba al menos una vez a la semana o las veces que tocara encontrarse con su representado. Acomodando unos documentos sobre la mesita de café, marcó algo en su agenda electrónica y cortó lo que seguramente sería una infructuosa pelea más.

– Déjale ser él mismo por un rato, Millie. Temo que de tanto ser el carismático Lucien Black, un día de estos implosione por la necesidad de sacar el sarcasmo que le corre por las venas.

Negando con la cabeza, se sentó frente al espejo y se quitó el glamour que imitaba el maquillaje muggle para las cámaras. Hermione miró la transformación con el mismo asomo de sorpresa que la primera vez. Ante sus ojos apareció Draco Malfoy, el que ella recordaba de sus años de estudiante. No es que Draco cambiara sus facciones o se disfrazara para aparecer en televisión, sino que había un cierto encanto en su rostro libre de delineadores, perfección cosmética cubriendo cada uno de sus poros y con las pestañas libres y rayando la inexistencia de puro rubias.

– Sí, tú ríete, me gustaría verte con toda esa energía que te cargas, sentada y compuesta, cuando un grupo de viejas harpías defiende su postura contra la entrada de extranjeros al país…

– ¡Merlín! Vi ese episodio y escribí al canal solicitando una respuesta por una clara violación a los derechos…

– Pero, Mione, linda, estoy segura de que no viniste hasta aquí para eso –Millicent intervino antes de permitir que la apasionada abogada de causas justas, propias, ajenas, y por las dudas, entrara del todo en el tema y ya no hubiera forma de pararla.

La sonrisa conocedora que iluminó las facciones de la representante legal de Lucien Black, conocido en el Mundo Mágico como Draco Malfoy, dejó en claro que notó la acción evasiva y de distracción de la otra.

– Tienes razón. Draco, la gente de ABC está interesada en ti para la temporada de otoño.

– ¿Se confirmó la marcha de Oprah?

– No oficialmente. Pero mi contacto en el canal me aseguró que el show de finales de mayo será el último.

No había necesidad de aclarar quién era ese contacto de Granger en la cadena de televisión estadounidense. Tanto Draco como Millicent sabían que era Potter, aunque Hermione jamás lo mencionara.

– ¿Y tu contacto sabe del interés por incorporarme a su nómina de programas?

– Precisamente ese es el punto que quiero hablar contigo hoy.

La ceja del mago devenido en conductor de televisión se elevó con extrema lentitud al tiempo que el hombre se incorporaba y caminaba hacia las dos brujas.

– ¡Por Circe, Draco! Quita esa cara que Mione aún no dice nada.

– Verás, Paul Lee y su equipo están a la caza del siguiente éxito para la cadena. Han escogido a cuatro conductores potenciales y tú estás entre ellos –no le diría que sospechaba que era probablemente el favorito porque eso solo empeoraría la negativa que el rubio elevaría–. Sé que les gustaste lo suficiente como para enviar a uno de los directores a Londres para llevar adelante las negociaciones.

– Espera –una mano decidida se elevó en el aire para dar énfasis al pedido de silencio. Todos sabían que eso molestaría hasta lo indecible a la chica, quien detestaba el trato condescendiente casi tanto como recibir órdenes en plan elfo doméstico.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Negociaciones? Es decir, que sí me quieren.

– Negociaciones como que "eres una de nuestras posibilidades, convénceme de que eres el mejor y te contrato".

El brillo de decisión era el que la chica esperaba en su representado. No había nada que estimulara más al mago que la competencia y, sin duda, por el gesto decidido que se grabó en sus facciones, el deseo de ganar comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente.

– ¿Cuál es la estrategia que propones para las "negociaciones"?

Ambas mujeres sonrieron ante el tono predador de Draco. Sabían por experiencia que funcionaba tanto frente a las cámaras como para llevarse lo que quisiera a la cama.

– Theo y Daphne están de acuerdo conmigo en que deberíamos llevar a los americanos a Malfoy Manor y dejar que el encanto de la campiña inglesa, los siglos de tradición familiar, la elegancia de Narcissa y la cava de tu padre hagan la tarea de convencimiento más sencilla.

– No creo que los americanos que vengan sean unos paletos, Granger. Además, hay detalles pequeños como _la magia_ que tal vez estés olvidando.

– Ah, mmm, bueno en relación con eso no te apures. Resulta que quienes vienen tienen buen conocimiento del Mundo Mágico ellos mismos.

 

*****************************

 

El viaje interoceánico fue todo lo rápido que los medios muggles permiten y todo lo lento que un grupo de magos podría soportar. Si bien tanto Harry como Leonora, su asistente, podrían haber usado un traslador desde Nueva York, los restantes tres miembros de la comitiva, no; eran un squib y dos ejecutivos con familiares mágicos. No era casualidad que el equipo del león inglés estuviera así conformado; cada una de las personas que rodeaban al mago tenían amplio conocimiento de la magia y, al mismo tiempo, del mundo muggle y se movían como peces en el agua en la dinámica diaria y salvaje de la televisión.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia la elegante mujer junto a una de las columnas. Su cabello rubio recogido en un moño profesional y las escasas joyas que acompañaban su atuendo gritaban dinero antiguo. El hombre pensó, no por primera vez, que Daphne Greengrass era bella y que le hubiera gustado conocerla mejor en otro tiempo.

– Potter. Bienvenido al hogar.

El perfume tenue que la envolvía por unos segundos tentó los sentidos del grupo de recién llegados. Con un gesto indicó que la siguieran hasta la zona de estacionamiento donde les esperaban dos automóviles para el traslado hasta Gatwicky de allí otro vuelo hacia Wiltshire.

Harry sonrió ante la ironía de iniciar su camino hacia la boca del dragón en un coche muggle de lujo, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Veía en ello la mano implacable de Hermione.

– Nunca entenderé ese trato tan lejano que tenéis entre conocidos –Harry se giró hacia Leonora en espera de aclaración–. Me dijiste que conocías a esa mujer de tus años de instituto… y ambos apenas intercambiaron un apretón de manos y nada de nombres ¡Apellidos, por Morgana!

–Lenny, no está bien llamar a la gente por su nombre si no tienes una relación cercana o el permiso para hacerlo. Es cuestión de sentido común.

El viaje fue confortable y el vuelo apenas si fue sentido por ninguno luego de las horas desde New York. Las rejas de Malfoy Manor se abrieron ante los automóviles y en las gradas de piedra antigua se recortaban varias siluetas a la luz del atardecer. Lo que asombró a Harry fue ver a un niño parado junto a quien consideraba era Narcissa Malfoy.

Ni bien estuvo en pie junto a los escalones se vio envuelto en un cálido abrazo y la voz de su mejor amiga bañó su corazón de alegría.

– Sabes que te odio por venir a casa solo por negocios, pero es tan bueno tenerte entre nosotros que dejaré eso para más tarde.

–Mione, es bueno saber que las cosas no cambian simplemente porque uno viva al otro lado del mundo.

Sus ojos sonrientes se posaron en la serena belleza de Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. No había poder en la Tierra similar a la fuerza de la mirada de esa mujer. Con calma se acercó hasta la bruja con la mano extendida para saludarla.

– Lady Malfoy, muchas gracias por recibirnos en su hogar –dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano femenina entre las suyas y depositaba un beso en el aire a escasos milímetros de la piel.

– Señor Potter, usted siempre será bienvenido en mi casa. Permítame presentarle a mi nieto; Scorpius, saluda al señor Potter.

La copia al carbón de Draco Malfoy se adelantó apenas un paso con su mano extendida y saludó formalmente al mago mayor. Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa al saludar al niño y despeinó los cabellos finos al pasar cariñosamente la palma por la cabeza infantil.

– Un placer conocerte, Scorpius. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Cuatro años, señor.

La sonrisa del rostro masculino no flaqueó al saludar al padre del pequeño con una inclinación de cabeza.

– Te felicito, Malfoy, tienes un hijo muy educado.

Algo de la superioridad que Harry siempre relacionó con los Malfoy se reflejó en los ojos del rubio de pie frente a él.

– Lo que siempre esperé. La aprobación del heroico salvador.

Harry sintió el familiar rechazo que le producía el sarcasmo de Malfoy, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de responder a la provocación, sintió un tímido tirón en sus pantalones. Scorpius Malfoy le miraba con esos ojos de un gris tan profundo como el tiempo mismo y había tal grado de adoración en su expresión que resultaba chocante.

– ¡Gracias!

La evidente confusión del adulto fue salvada por la hábil intervención de Narcissa, explicando que Scorpius conocía todas y cada una de las hazañas de Harry y que le debía la vida de su padre a lo que el niño agregó de su propia cosecha:

– Y Teddy dice que yo no nacía sin su "intermensión".

La seguridad con que el niño repitió las palabras de su primo mayor hizo que un nudo se formara en el estómago de Harry. Apenas fue consciente de que Hermione hacía las presentaciones entre las distintas personas, antes de que Narcissa les invitara a entrar. Él no necesitaba mirar ni cuadros, ni antigüedades, no dirigió una sola mirada hacia el vestíbulo y la sala donde fueron cautivos doce años atrás, él y sus amigos. Apenas le dedicó un pensamiento a la calma y familiaridad con que se movía Hermione entre los mismos muros donde alguna vez fue torturada hasta casi la total violación de su persona. No hacía más que oír las palabras de Scorpius una y otra vez.

Si el chiquillo supiera cuánta verdad había encerrada en su infantil creencia…

Draco y Hermione se quedaron en uno de los salones destinados a la familia, en tanto un elfo acompañaba al equipo de la ABC hasta los aposentos que les habían preparado. Harry notó el extraño silencio que los había envuelto y hasta que unos golpes rápidos en la puerta de su habitación indicaron el ingreso de Lenny, el mago no comprendió el comportamiento de todos.

– ¡Por las tetas de Circe, jefe! ¡Son como de la realeza!... ¡Oye! ¡¿Tú también eres de la realeza local? Es decir, eres Harry Potter y todo eso… pero… ¡Tío! O sea… ¡Wow!

Los cabellos de un rojo furioso y que apenas tocaban el cuello de la ejecutiva, más su cuerpo casi andrógino vestido con un traje sastre hacían difícil de identificar a primera vista el género de la bruja. Sus chispeantes ojos azules y pecas podían engañar a cualquiera y ocultar a la ejecutiva implacable y ávida de éxito detrás de su apariencia de duendecillo.

– Lenny, has estado en presencia de dignatarios del mundo, de estrellas de Hollywood… Un poco de criterio, por favor.

– Disculpa, niño rico. Pero por mi casa en Massachusetts, estas cosas no se ven… Imagina, mi madre es una bruja famosa en el pueblo por tener un teléfono celular que no interfiere con la magia y mi tía abuela Sophie lo era por comprar el primer televisor en cuarenta millas a la redonda.

El tema del móvil de la madre de Leonora no era nuevo para Harry, lo de la anciana Sophie y su televisor, sí.

 

******************************

 

La cena transcurrió entre murmullos de aprobación al menú y charla superficial. Narcissa, secundada por Daphne, Hermione y a ratos Millicent, cargó con el peso de la conversación. Draco, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, se dedicó a observar al grupo de americanos. El squib era un hombre rondando los cuarenta años, de movimientos nerviosos y con escaso cabello; se veía a lo lejos que estaba fuera de su elemento, pero que su cultura y saber hacer cubrían cualquier incomodidad que estuviera sintiendo. La rubia a su lado no debía tener más de treinta años y varias cirugías encima, sus ojos rasgados no perdían detalle de nada y varias veces su mirada se había clavado invitadora en Potter e incluso en él. Por otra parte, el otro moreno del equipo extranjero era el típico ejecutivo joven y lleno de carisma, acostumbrado a ganar con su sonrisa de un millón de galeones y derrochando encanto. Pero quien le tenía con el humor revuelto era ese Lenny. La complicidad que tenía con Potter, los roces casuales y los comentarios que compartían entre susurros, le hicieron ver que allí estaba la persona más cercana al mago; eso sin contar con que era el único, además de Potter, que era enteramente mágico. Había creído entender que el asistente del condenado era una bruja, pero evidentemente todo lo que le decían después de "Harry Potter" quedaba en brumas en su mente. Lo que le jodía soberanamente después de tantos años.

– Hemos dispuesto la primera reunión para mañana luego del desayuno, Harry.

La voz de Hermione se elevó clara y Draco centró su atención en la abogada devenida en representante de la corporación Malfoy en el mundo muggle. Daphne y Theo Nott eran socios de la ex Gryffindor y llevaban sus asuntos en el Mundo Mágico. El rubio aún se sorprendía por la completa confianza que tenía en los tres, especialmente en la bruja. Creyó, erróneamente, que cierta noche de borrachera y cama compartida arruinarían cualquier posibilidad con ella en el plano profesional. Hermione no solo calmó esos temores, sino que le brindó su amistad con el correr del tiempo. Draco sabía de la dificultad para el compromiso que aquejaba a la joven y del duro golpe que representó para ella que su novio de toda la vida se casara con otra, luego de pocos meses de noviazgo.

– Cuando consideréis estar listos nosotros lo estaremos, Mione. Para eso hemos venido.

– Bueno, pero la cena no es el lugar ideal para hablar de estrategias, contratos y peleas laborales, ¿no crees Harry? Puedo llamarte Harry, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto, lady Narcissa.

– Con Narcissa estará bien, querido –La sonrisa que le regaló, casi no tocó sus labios, pero iluminó todas las facciones de la mujer mayor, especialmente sus ojos–. Mi hermana Andy espera verte en algún momento del tiempo que te quedes entre nosotros.

– Planeaba visitarla para presentarle mis respetos y ver a Teddy.

– Ted está en Hogwarts.

Con sorpresa Harry notó que esas eran las primeras palabras que el rubio le dedicara desde el saludo en las puertas de la mansión.

– Oh, entonces tal vez pueda visitarle allí durante el fin de semana.

– Mi sobrino estará encantado de verte. El chiquillo venera el piso por el que caminó su adorado y más que ausente padrino.

El tono certero y el intento de reprimenda dieron justo en la diana, y ya estaba por responderle cuando Narcissa hábilmente llamó su atención al sorteo del niño en la Casa de Slytherin.

– Como comprenderás fue una sorpresa para todos –Harry vio la ronda de asentimiento en las cabezas de las brujas cercanas a la familia Malfoy–. Porque su padre fue Gryffindor y su madre Hufflepuff. Aunque tanto Andy como el resto de la familia hemos sido sorteados en la Casa de Salazar por generaciones.

– Me esperaba que Ted continuara la tradición familiar y fuera a Gryffindor.

– ¡Oh, no Harry! –Los rizos de Hermione se balancearon suavemente mientras negaba vehemente– A lo sumo hubiera terminado en Ravenclaw ¡Sabe Merlín lo inteligente que puede ser ese chico! Pero creo que está justo donde debería.

– Sobre todo si consideramos que la única presencia masculina cierta en su vida es la de Draco.

Harry miró a Daphne sabiendo que le estaba costando mantener la fachada de educado interés ante sus palabras y no poner una cara de asombro descreído total.

– Queenie tiene razón. Nuestro Teddy está muy apegado a mi hijo.

El equipo de Harry observaba el intercambio sin entender muy bien de qué iba aquello de sombreros, casas y paternidades dudosas. De alguna manera se les hizo evidente que estaban en un torneo de voluntades diferente de cualquier otro al que hubieran asistido y la notoria falta de control de Harry frente al rubio Draco Malfoy, no hacía sino sumar preocupaciones en cada uno. Porque estaban allí, en una mansión del siglo XVII, rodeados de cuadros parlantes y elfos domésticos solamente para lograr el contrato con el brillante conductor británico y, por cómo se veía la cosa, estaban más cerca de ser echados a la calle que de firmar nada.

 

*****************************

 

Mientras las damas se retiraban al salón de Narcissa, Draco y los demás caballeros permanecieron en el comedor tomando algo más y alguno de ellos fumando. Para sorpresa del anfitrión, Lenny Farnsworth salió detrás de las mujeres y no regresó. Supuso que esa costumbre tan tradicional tal vez no fuera usual en América y lo dejó pasar. De lo que no perdió detalle fue del atuendo del mago a su izquierda. Potter estaba más apetecible que nunca y su presencia irradiaba una energía que resultaba magnética. Pero él ya había transitado ese camino y terminó con el corazón medio deshecho y una esposa no deseada en absoluto; así que consideraba que no era malo mirar si uno lo hacía con cautela para no cometer la estupidez de volver a caer por ese par de ojos bonitos, brazos fuertes, sonrisa franca y…

¡Mierda!

– Daphne Nott es hermana de tu ex mujer, Draco, ¿no se enturbió vuestra relación luego del divorcio?

Draco dirigió todo su encanto al responder a Jason. Harry hasta tuvo piedad del moreno, sabedor de lo que esos ojos podían hacer en la sangre y cerebro del pobre infeliz que recibiera su impacto.

– Queenie es familia. El divorcio no cambia eso. Ella es mi hermana, mi aliada, una amiga de fiar en cada oportunidad y, a la vez, es una bruja sangrepura con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Jamás permitiría que una situación previsible, como mi divorcio de Astoria, se interpusiera en su éxito empresarial.

– ¡Wow! Vosotros sí que sois fríos… lo digo en buen plan, ¿eh?

– No te apures, comprendo.

– ¿Sabes dónde está tu ex? –Volvió a atacar Jason, buscando evidentemente el resquicio para llegar más cerca del ex Slytherin.

– Evidentemente. Astoria se encuentra en Nepal con su novio en un viaje de investigación para el próximo libro que escribirá él.

– Creí que Neville se dedicaba a la docencia únicamente –Intervino Harry.

– ¡Salazar, Potter! Sí que estás al margen de la vida de los viejos conocidos. Longbottom dejó Hogwarts hace más de un año para dedicarse de lleno a la investigación de hierbas curativas.

No le sentó muy bien que este rubio idiota supiera de sus amigos más que él mismo, pero no dejaría pasar otra oportunidad para responder.

– Pues es toda una revelación que la ex señora Malfoy haya escogido a Neville como pareja.

La sonrisa sardónica murió en sus labios ni bien la estaba esbozando, al recibir una idéntica de parte de Draco.

– Créeme que si ella no hacía su movida, la hacía yo.

El brandy le quemó la garganta cuando lo tragó con fuerza. ¿Malfoy hubiera intentado algo con Neville? Ciertamente su amigo era como los buenos vinos, que sólo mejoraba con el tiempo; no obstante la idea de imaginarlo junto a Draco le hacía hervir la sangre.

¿Era ese brillo en los ojos de Potter una señal de celos? Draco se regocijó ante la idea. Harry no era del tipo celoso –como él mismo que hasta tenía celos de cualquiera que le mirara–, pero sus escasos arranques siempre terminaban con glorioso sexo que dejaba marcas de pertenencia por días y el cuerpo en el paraíso de los orgasmos inolvidables. Sintió que su pene empezaba a interesarse en el tema Potter y decidió alejarse de esa línea de pensamiento, quizás muy tarde porque el gesto de sorpresa y secreto deleite del otro mago le hicieron entender que el muy maldito seguía conociéndolo demasiado para el bien de ambos.

Hacía un par de horas no perdía movimiento o gesto que hiciera su anfitrión y fue cuestión de segundos reconocer los movimientos casi imperceptibles de incomodidad que hiciera el rubio. Harry recordaba claramente cómo terminaban las noches en las que esos indicios de excitación en Draco apresuraban su marcha del lugar en que estuvieran hasta la cama, sillón, alfombra o lo que tocara y estuviera cercano. El hambre que sentía por el toque de las manos delgadas y firmes de su amante, la desesperación por hacer de ese pijo algo tan suyo que ya no hubiera separación entre ellos fue también lo que finalmente le llevó al otro lado del Océano a crearse una vida en la que no hubiera fortunas, ni herederos buscados, ni responsabilidades para con el legado familiar de nadie. Cuando se fue, la despedida de Draco fue la que más hondo caló en su alma maltrecha: "Pídeme que lo deje todo, pídeme que no te deje ir… Pídemelo Harry…"; pero él jamás podría exigirle algo así y se marchó.

Ahora, ocho años después, Draco sentía como si hubiera sido ayer que se fijó su compromiso con Astoria. Ver a Potter a escasos metros de él borraba de un plumazo el que le hubiera abandonado en el momento en que esperó su apoyo y comprensión. Trató de explicarle que era algo transitorio, hasta que naciera su primer hijo, y luego el vínculo con la menor de las Greengrass se rompería. Intentó que Harry viera las cosas desde su perspectiva, le pidió un par de años, a lo sumo tres, y nunca le dio indicios de que terminarían su relación por el detalle de su matrimonio con otra persona… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry se iba y, no por primera vez en la vida, le imploró. Una vez le rogó por su vida física, esa tarde se humilló por salvar su corazón.

 

******************************

 

Lenny nunca había visto a Harry tan determinado a ganar un contrato y al mismo tiempo las señales eran ambiguas porque maltrataba verbalmente cada vez que podía a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Los representantes de la cadena británica no cedían ni una pulgada a los avances de los estadounidenses. Los abogados de Malfoy llevaban adelante las negociaciones y eran temibles. Se notaba a leguas que estaban compenetrados en la tarea y que acostumbraban a trabajar juntos, no dejaban hilo sin atar y eran feroces a la hora de defender sus reclamos y condiciones. Para su sorpresa, Granger, quien se suponía era el contacto de Harry en esa oportunidad, era la más implacable de los tres.

– Eso es inaceptable, Potter y lo sabes. Draco debería vivir en California al menos seis meses al año y, por si te olvidas, él tiene un hijo pequeño y otras responsabilidades tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.

– Por si tú lo ignoras, Granger, existen unos dispositivos llamados trasladores que le permitirían incluso venir una vez por semana a Inglaterra.

– ¿Estás de broma, Potter? –La absoluta falta de expresión de Daphne hizo que todos contuvieran la respiración involuntariamente– Sabes cómo los trasladores drenan la energía y el mero hecho de mencionar hacer dos viajes en el lapso de un fin de semana, y sin contar la repetición semana a semana, es terrible para el físico de cualquier mago. Y ni hablar de uno que trabaje con su imagen integral como hace nuestro representado.

– ABC puede poner a su disposición uno de los jets de la compañía para evitar tales inconvenientes.

– ¿Tú dónde vives, Potter?

La pregunta en medio de la diatriba de Jessica en favor de las regalías que le corresponderían a Malfoy en caso de aceptar, dejó a Harry descolocado por un instante.

– Vivo entre New York y Los Ángeles. Tengo una casa en California y un piso en Manhattan. ¿Quieres que te contacte con mi agente de bienes raíces?

– No, de eso se encargará Hermione, gracias.

Harry se quitó las gafas y presionó el puente de su nariz mientras buscaba calma en algún resquicio de su alma. Desde hacía tres días, el rubio le hacía preguntas de ese estilo y no terminaba de entender su finalidad. Por momentos parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y las pequeñas bromas cómplices y roces casuales fueran los de antes, pero luego recordaba que él no era y nunca fue prioridad en la vida del famoso conductor.

 

*************************

 

Promediando el quinto día de negociaciones Harry casi se infarta cuando Nott soltó la bomba. Draco no sólo era la estrella de Channel 4, ¡Era el puto dueño! Es decir, había una junta de accionistas, un directorio y demás parafernalia organizativa, pero el dinero detrás de toda la infraestructura era de los Malfoy. Draco era conocido por su seudónimo y su imagen se asociaba con dinero antiguo y sólida familia; sin embargo, su verdadero nombre y estado financiero no eran desconocidos en los círculos más altos de la industria televisiva y de la economía en general. Eso hacía virtualmente imposible que ellos pudieran tentarle a pasarse de cadena, ¿no?

 

**************************

 

Unos discretos golpes a la puerta de su habitación fueron el inicio del fin. A dos días de Imbolc y el fin del plazo fijado por Anne, Harry se encontró empotrado contra la pared junto a la puerta de su habitación gimiendo a la desesperada y con Draco frotándose como si no hubiera nada más allá de sus cuerpos en contacto. En algún punto el Accio funcionó y a golpe de varita ambos estuvieron desnudos y follando ciegos a todo lo que no fueran ellos dos unidos, gozando de la completa libertad que les volvía, esclavos del deseo y de los sentimientos que ninguno quería aceptar. No hubo largos preliminares, ni declaraciones de amor eterno; sí, pieles calientes, sudor, marcas de manos ávidas por tomar lo más posible del otro, labios mordidos y adorados a fuerza de besos húmedos y demandantes…

Luego, solo el silencio, la búsqueda de normalizar la respiración, el intento por levantarse de la alfombra, la férrea decisión de no mirar la cara del otro.

– ¿Qué me ofreces para ir adonde tú estás?

El intento de respuesta comenzó a tomar forma después de que la puerta se cerrara a espaldas de Draco y un confundido Harry Potter se quedó por horas viendo las llamas del hogar cerca de la cama.

 

***************************

 

No le sorprendió que a la hora del desayuno, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa se encontrara Narcissa con ojo vigilante sobre Scorpius, quien daba buena cuenta de sus alimentos con modales que envidiarían los adultos cualquier día de la semana. La dama les informó que su hijo debió ausentarse debido a una emergencia, pero que le esperaban para últimas horas del día. Millicent tampoco estaba y eso daba más credibilidad a la situación; no obstante lo cual, Harry perdió el interés en su torneo de voluntades diario con Hermione y sus socios. Debía sugerir un bono compensatorio para los miembros de su equipo que en las largas horas de reunión y negociaciones en punto muerto, no cejaron en su empeño por alcanzar el contrato firmado antes del 2 de febrero, fecha en que volvían a casa sin importar el resultado. Leonora y Jéssica se tomaron como afrenta personal el no ser tenidas en cuenta en los primeros días. Jason y Curtis iban a la par a la hora de dar datos sobre datos y tener en la punta de la pluma la respuesta a la pregunta que sea que se les ocurriera a los otros tres. Y Harry solo buscaba la respuesta a la pregunta del taimado rubio. Él no volvería a Inglaterra, no con todo lo que ya había logrado en Estados Unidos y con lo que aún le faltaba por conquistar; así que eso, por descontado, quedaba fuera de la ecuación. Tampoco cabía esperar que Draco le hiciera fácil el camino a un nuevo éxito. El moreno sabía que tener sexo –por muy explosivo y satisfactorio que fuera– solo complicó más la decisión de Draco a la hora de aceptar cruzar el charco.

La noche de _Lá Feabhra_ llegó y los estadounidenses vieron con asombro las procesiones de jovencitas con candelas caminando sobre el manto nevado del campo al que Narcissa y Andrómeda, la otra bruja Black, les llevaron. Vieron la tradicional ofrenda votiva en espera de una primavera próspera y el deseo de que el invierno deje resurgir los frutos de la tierra luego de los meses de descanso en la oscuridad y el hielo. Andrómeda ofició la ceremonia en el hogar de su hermana, al ser la matriarca con más edad; a los visitantes les costó entender la idea de las cenizas en la entrada o las túnicas dejadas fuera para que la Diosa bendiga la casa y sus habitantes. Pero todos ellos pudieron sentir la profundidad del lazo de esas mujeres con los poderes elementales. Sólo faltaban horas para la partida del grupo con rumbo a Los Ángeles, esta vez, cuando vieron llegar desde el norte de la propiedad a Draco.

El mago llevaba el atuendo tradicional de túnica y capa de viaje y traía en sus manos algunas flores tomadas del jardín de Malfoy Manor. Mientras lo miraban acercarse, Harry oyó a Theo murmurar lo que sabía era una antigua composición:

 

"La serpiente vendrá de su agujero

durante el oscuro Día de la Novia,

aunque haya tres pies de nieve

sobre la superficie plana de la tierra. "

 

Narcissa esperó a su hijo en lo alto de las escalinatas y recibió las flores.

– Lloverá en cualquier momento, madre. Ya se termina el invierno.

– Que la Diosa y la Magia sean propicias con nosotros.

 

*********************

 

Draco se despidió de todos, mientras iban hacia los automóviles que les esperaban en el portal. Derrochó ese encanto tan particular que hacía de él alguien a quien idolatrar y detestar al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los americanos aceptaba aún el virtual fracaso de las negociaciones, que por fuerza se suspendieron el día anterior.

– Leonora, permíteme decir que "Lenny" no es sobrenombre adecuado para una bruja de tus condiciones y sin dudas llama a confusión.

La risa desenfadada de la mujer fue lo último que oyó Harry de su equipo, antes de que los automóviles se pusieran en marcha. Él se reuniría con ellos en Londres, porque planeaba una visita rápida a Hogwarts para ver a su ahijado antes de marchar.

– Potter.

– Malfoy. Gracias por todo. Estaremos en contacto con tus abogados.

– ¿Ya tienes una respuesta Harry?

– Yo…

El brillo decidido y un tanto beligerante en las pupilas claras soltó la lengua de Harry.

– Tengo una casa en Los Ángeles, no es ni cuarto de Malfoy Manor, pero para los estándares de la industria está bien. Mi piso en Manhattan tiene unas vistas que son la envidia de todos… te encantará ver la ciudad de noche desde la cama y en mis brazos.

– ¿Y Scorpius?

– ¿Qué, con él?

– Soy padre antes que nada Harry…

– Idiota –Le miró de reojo mientras volvían a entrar a la casa–. Sé mejor que nadie lo que representa Scorp para ti; se ve el amor que rodea al niño y con nosotros estará seguro. Además, podrá estar en casa para el verano y las vacaciones de Teddy ¡O podríamos llevar a Teddy a América de visita!

– Potter, Potter, Potter, siempre corriendo…

Desde los ventanales del salón cinco brujas y un pequeño mago, observaban con atención la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada.

– Envío los documentos, entonces.

Theodore Nott ni siquiera intentó que eso sonara como una pregunta. La cara de Pascuas que tenían las mujeres era un indicador bien claro de que Lucien Black se mudaba a los Estados Unidos para trabajar en la ABC, en la franja que dejara esa bruja de color, Oprah Winfrey.

– Abuela Cissy, ¿también deberé llamar papá a Harry, ahora que besa a mi papá de esa manera?

 

 **FIN.-**

**Author's Note:**

> Millones de gracias a las gentiles Livia, Danvers y Paddypau, quienes leyeron la historia y tuvieron a bien tomarse el tiempo para sugerir, comentar y apoyar el proceso de escritura, aunque fuera sobre la hora.


End file.
